


Pom poms

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: So this is the first fanfiction I've posted but not the first written .I have many hand written in note books scattered around . Half probably unfinished or lost . I've never had the guts to do this . I created stories mostly for myself after reading so many wonderful Fandoms . Please be kind . I've chosen something small and simple . I'm using my phone to do this so fingers crossed
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 8





	Pom poms

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I've posted but not the first written .  
> I have many hand written in note books scattered around . Half probably unfinished or lost . I've never had the guts to do this . I created stories mostly for myself after reading so many wonderful Fandoms . Please be kind . I've chosen something small and simple . I'm using my phone to do this so fingers crossed

"Stop looking at my pom poms".Buffy waves the props around in front of Austin Powers face."And Hands Off. I'm not afraid to hit a creep in glasses".The now angry blonde warns the handsy guy dressed as Austin Powers.

"Oh behave baby".He gives his best attempt at sounding like the British swinger."All though I do like to live... dangerously".He then smirks reaching out to touch the cheerleaders chest.  
"Blimey".The guy with a bad wig .Fake mole and crushed red velvet suit shakes his hand after receiving a shock. He looks stunned at the cheerleader who's just as confused as he is.

"I believe she said hands Off".Tara growls out 

Buffy turns around and her eyes go wide. "Tara,you look..wow".  
The slayer takes in the slicked honey blonde hair that's pinned back . The black leather jacket the witch is rockin over a fitted White t-shirt that had a wide v cut showing off smooth pale flesh that was making the slayers lips twitch . Wanting to kiss and nip the prominent collarbones on display . She takes a shuddering breath as her hungry eyes go lower to the very tight blue jeans showcasing the wiccans figure that's usually hidden under flowing skirts .

Tara stares at the Austin Powers wanna be . Her blue eyes flashing with magic .

The guy blinks seeing the spark and he quickly takes off running through the haunted frat house .

"I believe somebody's jealous ".Buffy licks her lips 

Tara runs her eyes over the slayers outfit."They can look ..she then shakes her head ."Nope ,not even look ".The honey blonde wiccan wraps her arms around her girlfriend and pulls her in close . Growling into the smaller blondes ear."You're mine , Buffy Summers ". She then kisses behind her ear 

The slayer whimpers . She loved it when this side of her girlfriend came out . She loved everything about Tara of course and she would never want her to lose that shy and caring nature she fell in love with but when Tara was like this .. she wanted to give her lover all the control willingly. She trusted and loved her with everything she had . There wasn't anything she held back . She guessed that's probably part of the whole soulmates thing but she didn't care . She was happy . She was loved .

"Everything okay on patrol honey?".

Buffy snaps out of her trance."Yeah, sorry I missed the walk through". She pouts looping her arms around the wiccans neck . The pom poms dangling over Tara's shoulder blades.

Tara smiles crookedly."You're here now".She kisses the slayers nose."But the other's are ready to head to the bronze".

Buffy sighs heavily and drops her head to her girlfriend's shoulder. "I literally just got here". 

Tara flexes her fingers into the small of the slayers back . "That's where the party is now...may I escort you my lady. I promise to behave myself. I'll be the perfect gentleman".The honey blondes voice is sweet and innocent but her eyes are filled with mischief 

Buffy raises a brow and her lips curl. "I'll even let you touch my pom poms".


End file.
